


Four years into the future

by Aleeva



Series: Into the future [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: #Palsinki, If you don't like the pairing don't read, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: Time fixes everything. It shows us the way through the dark and lets us make better choices. If we are brave enough to let the light in, to learn to let go, we can gain more than we have ever thought possible.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Into the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739464
Comments: 31
Kudos: 62





	Four years into the future

Four years.

It has been four years since they escaped from the Bank of Spain. Since then things have changed. They did not see each other very often, everyone has been much more careful after what happened to Río.

Yes, things definitely did change because now all of them had so much more to lose. In the beginning, most of them were alone, no family, no friends. There were exceptions, of course, like Moscow and Denver, Oslo and Helsinki, or the Professor and Berlín. But now all of them were in pairs and if we put together all those relationships we got a family.

Tokio once said that falling in love during a heist is unlucky and maybe she was right. The Professor definitely became a shell of his former self when he heard those shots ringing in his ears and Bogotá looked like a ghost when Nairobi got shot not once but twice. Thinking back at it now in the safety of their home while trying to put a toy car back together Helsinki couldn't be anything but glad for the feelings that grew between all of them. Where would Río be if Tokio didn't go to the Professor for help when he got caught? Would Lisboa and Nairobi still be alive if their future husbands didn't support them? Would there be a need for him to repair broken toys and teach Serbian to a 3-year-old?

The door that has been falling off of the little car finally stayed where it's supposed to be and Helsinki proudly smiled to himself. Challenge completed! He was about to turn off the little lamp that aided him in his task when two warm hands rested on his shoulders. There was no need to turn around, he knew exactly who the other person was.

„Are you done, Yogi? Boo boo wants to play with you before dinner,“ said the other man.

Helsinki couldn't help but chuckle at the nicknames.

„Sí, by tomorrow it will be just as good as new.“

Mirko couldn't help it, he had to turn at least his head into the direction of the voice. And what an amazing idea that was! As he turned his head to the left he saw the resting hand on his shoulder, the light of the forgotten lamp shining on a simple golden ring. Like every other time, he lost his breath immediately.

Mirko would recognise the jewellery anywhere. How would he not? The pair that belonged to it has been on his finger ever since they swore a holy oath to each other.

**„... in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.“**

Making their relationship work wasn't easy. On one side there was Mirko, who had to kill Oslo back in the Mint, had to watch Nairobi almost bleed out under their inexperienced hands, and he gave his heart to someone who he thought will never love him back. On the other side stood Martín, who loved a man so fiercely for ten years that he gave up everything for him not expecting anything in return, suffered through five „I do's“ with a smile on his face while inside his soul started to turn grey, and then hope and passion finally lit the flame just for him to realise that the kiss he received was a „hello“ and a „goodbye“ at the same time.

And still, somehow they made it through thick and thin, with all the tiers and lies left behind. They had good days and bad days like everyone else but they learned to communicate, to offer and accept help. With each day spent together they got to know more of the other, worked through issues like extreme mood swings, depression, grief. On cold days they sat down next to each other in front of the fireplace, while during the warm seasons they waited for the sunset next to the see. As the months went by they forgot about personal space and finished off the days with cuddles, dancing, or partying with the locals.

„I would appreciate some attention.“ Mirko blinked.

„Lo siento, mi amor, I was thinking.“

Looking up two pairs of eyes finally met. Martín pulled up his eyebrows while cocking his head to the side, a small smirk playing on his lips.

„Nothing dirty going on inside that, oh, so brutal head of yours, I hope?“

„You hope,“ said Helsinki with a smirk of his own. Quickly turning around he grabbed Palermo around his waist and pulled him into his lap with strong, muscled arms. Martín had no time to react. Even though Mirko was huge he was quite capable to move as fast as any other predator out there. And most of the time Martín was his prey.

Pressed to the warm chest Martín felt himself relax. His arms rested on Mirko's shoulders again, his palm caressing the back of the other's neck. He felt his shirt being moved to the side as Helsinki pulled it down, freeing one of his shoulders, warm lips pressing kisses to the soft skin while the Serb's beard made him ticklish.

„Hm, getting our hopes up, aren't we?“ whispered Martín. His lips were so close to Mirko's ear that he could feel the other's warm breath upon his skin and the bigger one of the two shuddered. They looked into each other's eyes when all of a sudden Mirko stood up with Martín still held in his arms. Turning them to the table Helsinki put Palermo down. Martín embraced him, pulled them closer to each other until their upper bodies too were pressed together, and started to massage Mirko's back with skilful hands. Helsinki, whose face was buried in the crook of Martín's neck, moaned, hands that were caressing Palermo's thighs on both sides came up to hold the other's face. They looked into each other's eyes again but as Mirko started to lean closer for a kiss, Martín leaned back.

„I'm not taking the risk of being discovered by a 3-year-old while getting fucked on a table,“ said Martín with a flirtatious grin, „but I will wait for you with open arms in your den after you put Nikola to bed. Hm? How does that sound, Yogi? Fucking me good and hard before you hibernate?“

A low growl left Helsinki's throat, his mind turning off completely for a second before remembering that their son is probably in the other room waiting for them. With incredible self-control he didn't know he possessed, Mirko pulled away from Martín and took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. He was unable to answer but the fire he had in his eyes was more than enough for Martín to know, their night will be more exciting than the whole day itself.

„Tata? Papá?“

Both Mirko and Martín turned to the door where a little boy stood with big, round eyes filled with confusion.

„Tata, why are you holding papá to the table? Will he fall off?“

A blush crept on Mirko's face and Martín couldn't help but laugh at the big guy standing in front of him. Who would have thought that such a mountain of a man could be so gentle or get embarrassed by a child so easily?

„That's right, Nikola. Tata saved papá from hurting himself,“ said Martín with an honest look. „Just think about it, what if I fall off and break a finger, hm?“

Mirko could easily tell when Martín was playing around and this was definitely just a show put on for their son. But it had many different meanings, too. In the past Palermo had a tendency for self-harm but, thankfully, with the help of Helsinki, all of that was in the past. Now only the easily coming, hardly going, depression remained but with Mirko and Nikola around they became less and less frequent and didn't last long.

„This is why tata never lets me sit on a table, papá! It's a house rule!“ Exclaimed the little boy as he ran to the two adults only stopping by Mirko's side. Reaching up Nikola embraced Martín's leg as best as he could with his short arms, trying and failing to stand on his tiptoes.

„Tata, we have to get papá down before he hurts himself but he still can't watch TV today, he broke a house rule!“

This was the last straw for the two adults. They both started to laugh. Mirko quickly let go of Martín, who slid down from the table and picked up Nikola.

„Of course papá can't watch TV! He has to play with us before dinner!“

„Sí!“ smiled Nikola happily. The little boy started to laugh, too. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the fixed toy laying on the table. He was only 3 years old but he knew exactly that if he asked his parents nicely they will let him play with the car even though the glue was still sticky. So that was exactly what he did and once he had his toy in his hands and was put back on the ground he ran out of the door leaving the adults alone once more.

Mirko looked at the still chuckling Martín. It was good to see his husband like this, carefree and happy, but his thoughts started to change directions as soon as he remembered their previous conversation. Leaning into Martín's space he sneaked a hand behind the other's back to grasp his ass, a promise without words. „Papá, tata, can we have a car race?“

Martín started to walk towards the door pulling Mirko by his T-shirt.

„Who the fuck would have thought that I will be the rational parent when it comes to not having sex on every surface... in daylight.“ His voice went lower and lower with each step they took towards the door. Martín had a special ability to say things that he meant and behave completely different at the same time. Even now as he declared that he could turn down an offer of sex any time, he turned flirtatious with half-lidded eyes, sucked in lower lip, picture completed with invitingly swaying hips. It made Helsinki go mad.

„Tata? Papá?“

Nikola's tiny form reappeared in the door, his hands full with toy cars ready to play with. Helsinki took another deep, calming breath and after exhaling he turned his complete attention to Nikola.

„We are coming, Quito,“ he said happily.

As the little boy ran away to get the cars ready, Helsinki caught Palermo before he could step away and caressed the other's groin with a big, warm hand.

„Playing with bears in their den is a dangerous game.“

„I like playing with fire, especially during mating season.“

With that Martín winked, gave him a small nod towards the living room, turned away and left to choose a car for himself. Shaking himself out of his stupor Mirko put everything that has happened to the back of his mind. Right now the most important task was to play with his family, to create happy memories and stories to tell in the future. Nothing else mattered. After all, the night was still long and fire only needed a little spark.

**Author's Note:**

> Nikola is a boy's name used in Serbia while Quito is the capital of Ecuador.


End file.
